


Just A Little Longer

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Knowing you, loving you [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apologies, Confessions, Confusion, Dick Grayson is Batman, Difficult Decisions, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Dick Grayson, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Dick and Jason finally talk as Tim comes home to some shocking news.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Knowing you, loving you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908331
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Just A Little Longer by Shy Martin

_ Adjusting the muffler around Damian’s neck, ensuring that his pup was warm and comfortable, Dick glanced up at the clocks, watching the hands move by ever so slowly, each second dragging on forever. Closer and closer, he inched towards his dream. Closer and closer, the emotions built up inside him, ready to spill over, ready to take control. Any moment now, his name would be called. Any moment now, he would take a step from which there was no turning back. And even though he should have been afraid, even though he should have had second thoughts, all Dick could feel was restlessness, afraid that any moment someone would notice that the pup huddled against him wasn’t his. They’d see Damian for who he was and turn Dick away.   
  
_

_ It was an unfortunate law that if omegas wanted to go through tubal ligation, they had to have at least one pup. While the reasoning behind the law was to maintain a healthy relationship between a person and their wolf, Dick still couldn’t help but hate it. Thankfully, he had Damian and while he didn’t get along with Talia, she had done her part to help him go through with his decision. She had given him her pup to present as his own. While Dick had not given birth to him, Damian had been with him since he was a baby, their scents now so similar that no one could see through their plan.   
  
_

_ “Johnathan Todd?” the receptionist called out and Dick took in a deep breath.   
  
_

_ While using a fake identity was a tricky thing to do, Dick didn’t have much of a choice considering, legally, he was dead. Killed in an accident overseas around the same time Robin disappeared. It was a poor cover-up but people had believed the grieving Bruce Wayne. Dick, on the other hand, expected better from his former alpha.  
  
_

_ “Here,” he answered and then gently tapped Damian’s cheek. “The doctor will see us now, baby.”  
  
_

_ Yawning widely, Damian rubbed his eyes and looked up at Dick, “Okay, Umi,” he whispered, still half-sleep.  
  
_

_ Smiling down at the pup, Dick picked up the young Damian in his arms and went into the office.  
  
_

_ “Please, have a seat,” the doctor said, smiling at him warmly.   
  
_

_ Right now, everyone was being so nice to him, so gentle and kind, a calming environment maintained for omegas who followed the rules that society had set for them. If Dick had walked into this office without a pup on his hips, the reception he would have received would be more hostile than happy.   
  
_

_ “Thank you for coming in,” the doctor said once Dick sat down, Damian settled on his lap. “Considering your request, as per the law, I have to ask you a few questions. First, do you have any children?”  
  
_

_ “Yes.” Dick plastered on his best smile as he stroked Damian’s head. “This is my son. He is four years old and will be turning five in a few months. You’ll find all his details in the documents that I submitted at the reception.”  
  
_

_ The doctor didn’t react much to the answer, simply scribbling something down on her clipboard. As she did that, Dick took in the scents lingering in the air. Alpha. The person deciding his fate was of course an alpha. Probably a traditional one as well. Dick wondered if he would get in trouble with Talia for pulling out a gun in the hospital.  
  
_

_ “Your mate?” the doctor asked, looking up. “Have they agreed with this decision?”  
  
_

_ Dick opened his mouth to speak, took in a deep breath and looked down heartbroken, “My mate… my alpha… he is no longer with me,” he slowly answered, pausing in all the right places, knowing well that if he overdid it, the doctor would not buy his act. “He died last year. Explosion.” Dick closed his eyes as if he was remembering something horrific.  
  
_

_ “Oh. I’m so sorry for your loss,” the doctor said, clearly shocked by his response. “Is that the reason why you made this decision?”  
  
_

_ “My alpha was my true mate and after him, there can be no other for me,” Dick explained, touching on the fact that once true mates were united, if even one of them was lost, there was no moving on for the one left behind. True mates were two pieces of a puzzle, together they were whole, apart they were incomplete. “And as much as I want to be where he is, my pup needs me. I am all he has and the last thing the two of us need is to live in fear every time my heat comes around.”  
  
_

_ “Mr Todd, the law protects--” the doctor started but Dick shook his head.   
  
_

_ “The law gives protection to people like me after something terrible has happened to us. Not before. And my son cannot… he will not lose me,” Dick stated, holding his pup close and as his scent grew heavy, Damian whimpered in his arms.  
  
_

_ “I see,” The doctor said, her lips pulled into a thin line as she stared at her clipboard. Then she asked a few more questions about Dick’s mental health, any previous illness, so on and so forth, only letting up once she was satisfied. “Well, that’s all we need from you, Mr Todd. You can make an appointment with my receptionist for your operation. It isn’t anything major but if you could have a family member or friend to help during recovery, that would be best.”  
  
_

_ “Of course,” Dick answered calmly even though on the inside, he was thrumming with excitement. “I’ll have that taken care of.” Talia had already assigned a few omegas to help him when the time came.   
  
_

_ With this, Dick was one step closer to everything he had always wanted. He was one step closer to the dream he saw when he was just a child under Bruce’s care. And even if Jason never understood why he was doing what he was, that was alright. Dick was alright.  
  
_

_ Dick would be alright. _

*******

Jason stared at the different photos that were hung on the wall, photos of Dick from a time when he was still innocent, a time when the darkness of reality didn’t have a chance to consume. A time when he hadn’t been disillusioned by the world. While the two of them had started the job together, donned their capes and worn their masks, identical birds in flight, they were still completely different people. If Jason was realistic and pessimistic most of the time, Dick was hope, he was the light that pierced through the dark, saving Jason’s soul, making him believe that he still had a chance at a better future. When he looked at Dick, all Jason saw perfection, so madly in love before he even knew that he had met his true mate. But Dick had his faults just like everyone else and his biggest one was his desire to earn Bruce’s respect, to be worthy of his alpha’s praise, a dream that never really came true. Then he died and everything changed forever.   
  


Gently touching the photo they had clicked the first winter they were together, Jason closed his eyes and remembered the day spent out playing in the snow. He remembered the emotions he felt when he saw Dick standing in the middle of a pure white field, his arms outstretched to catch snowflakes, eyes shining with joy. He was so beautiful then. He was so beautiful still. And all Jason wanted was to find a way to mend all that was broken between them. All he wanted was to hold him close without worrying if tomorrow he would still be by his side. Dick was a different person now and he had to accept that. Dick was a different person now and he had to make an effort to know him all over again.   
  


For that to happen, they had to talk.  
  


Sighing heavily, Jason made his way to Damian’s room, knocking the door lightly before stepping in.  
  


“About your advice yesterday,” Jason started but Damian didn’t look up, charcoal in his hand as he worked on a new portrait.   
  


“I will ask Grayson first. If he agrees, then I will help you make arrangements,” Damian interrupted and all Jason could do was smile at how loyal the pup was to Dick.   
  


It seemed that despite changing, some things about Dick were still the same. He was an enigma and one couldn’t help but love him.   
  


“And that’s all I ask,” Jason said, reaching out and ruffling Damian’s hair. Any other day, the pup would have growled at the action but today, he leaned his head into Jason’s palm, appreciating his touch. Appreciating his presence.   
  


With Bruce gone, they only had each other and if everything with Dick went smoothly, maybe, just maybe, their pack would feel more complete.

*******

“Robin, you ready?” Dick asked, pressing his finger to his comm even though he didn’t really need to. He just really liked the theatricality that came with small actions.   
  


“Yes. I am in position and waiting for your command,” Damian answered almost immediately and Dick knew that he was excited.   
  


The two of them, they lived for this adventure, the thrill and the rush of adrenaline. Just because they existed to help the city, it didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun while doing so.   
  


Holding his breath, Dick listened carefully as footsteps approached him, calculating the timing in his head as he slowly pulled off his scent blocker. With his heat around the corner, his scent had already started turning sour, one hit enough to disorient alphas since they were used to omegas smelling like delicious little treats that were laid out just for them. This change, it was jarring and while the shock didn’t last for long, that was all the time Dick needed to take down his opponents.   
  


As two bodies hit the floor, holding up smoke bombs, Dick gave Damian the planned signal and the duo headed in.   
  


In between the surprise, the smoke and Dick’s own scent, most of the crew was sent running, their minds battling too busy battling against their instincts to pay attention to the drugs they were supposed to protect. Just the way they had practised, Damian moved with precision, filling in the blanks that Dick missed out. Now, all they had to do was end the battle before anyone got any bright ideas to shoot aimlessly. And with low-grade thugs whose confidence was based solely on their secondary gender, that was more common than it should have been.   
  


“To your left, Batman!” Damian announced before turning his back to tackle down a thug.  
  


With his warning, Dick was easily able to dodge the bat that was swung at him, his lips pulling into a pout because he hated it when people aimed for his head. After the crowbar treatment he received from the Joker, he couldn’t help but feel touchy about things like bats and such. So when he grabbed the thug’s weapon and had the chance to disarm it, maybe, Dick decided to use a non-lethal round on him instead. It would hurt a bit more but the idiot would live.  
  


Once the smoke settled down, Dick switched the channels on his comms, knowing that Barbara was listening.   
  


“If you could be sweet enough to inform the GCPD for me,” he said, voice almost playful.  
  


_ “Nightwing would have taken care of this,” _ was the first thing that Barbara said and Dick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. There was a time when he had been her Robin, her friend but death had changed that relationship as well. In his absence, Jason had filled the spot that he had left and now, Barbara would do anything to defend him. Dick could guess that she wasn’t all too happy about him being Batman.   
  


“But I did it for him. So are you going to call the cops or do I let these fools walk?” Dick asked.   
  


_ “I’ll take care of it,”  _ Barbara finally conceded. While she didn’t seem to be on board with working together, Dick would get her on his side eventually. He had a few ideas on how to do that.   
  


“Let’s go, Robin,” Dick said as he took out his grapple gun. “Make sure to get a sample of the drug.”  
  


Then, the two of them were flying, away from the crime scene before the cops arrived. While Bruce had maintained a relationship with the commissioner of the GCPD, Dick knew that the moment he appeared, Gordon would know that the person before him was new. That was he was different. And until Bruce Wayne died for the world, Dick decided it was better he kept his distance. He knew he would eventually have to deal with the GCPD but till then, he would work hard and gain some points in his favour.   
  


“I have something to ask you,” Damian said as the two of them landed on a rooftop that overlooked the entire city. 

  
“What’s up? You got a little crush on someone as school?” Dick asked, poking Damian’s cheek.  
  


“Grayson, please,” Damian groaned, pushing him away. “Todd wishes to speak to you.”  
  


“Oh?” Dick felt the air turn serious the moment Jason’s name slipped from Damian’s lips. He knew that eventually, his mate would reach out to him. They would have to have that one last talk before everything was officially over, a conversation where Jason would take out all his anger and then realize, that Dick was just never worth all the years he spent on him.   
  


It was a conversation he had been preparing himself for years. The end of the road. The breaking point that never seemed to come no matter what he did. Even when he put on Jason’s costume and turned all his people against him, somehow, Dick was still forgiven.   
  


“I told him that I would ask first before making arrangements,” Damian explained and Dick smiled down at the younger.   
  


“Tell him about the safehouse I took you to last time. He can come tomorrow and say whatever it is he needs to say,” Dick answered, ready to get this over with.   
  


“Are you sure?” Damian asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  


“Aww, Rob! Are you worried about me?” Dick asked with an exaggerated gasp. He reached out and hugged Damian, giggling as the pup struggled to get free.   
  


As Damian demanded that he let him go, Dick closed his eyes and smiled. He had nothing left. He had nowhere to go but even when he felt at his lowest, he still had Damian. That in itself was enough. 

*******

Jason was in love with Dick.  
  


He was so in love with Dick that sometimes it hurt. When he thought about his mate, when he lost himself to his memories, the world seemed to still as if it was holding its breath to give him a moment to reminisce. But memories could only last for so long. Put a tape on loop for too long and it would burn through the player, burn through Jason’s mind, the flames licking across his skin, a fiery reminder of all that he had lost and all that he had failed to take back. Every time he took a step forward, Dick took a step back. They walked down parallel roads, looking for a point where they could finally meet, where they could agree that life without each other was much too dull. But that intersection never seemed to come and for so long, Jason had blamed everyone, the world, the circumstances and Dick himself for the situation they were in. Now, he knew better. Because if Dick had made mistakes, then so had Jason. The basis for every relationship was understanding and he never gave that to Dick.   
  


Today, hopefully, he could change things.   
  


Grabbing the keys for his bike, Jason had just opened the door and saw someone on the other side, someone he wished would come home but someone he couldn’t see right now.  
  


“Hey, Jay,” Tim said, fists clenched on his side as anger blazed in his eyes. He knew. That was the only reason why he was at home. He knew and Jason didn’t know how to bring Tim onto his side. “Missed me? Or were you too busy chasing after Dick Grayson to check in with me?”  
  


“Tim, it’s not like that,” Jason sighed, stepping aside to let his brother in.   
  


“Then, please do explain what the fuck is going on? Because I can’t, for the life of me, understand why you would let Dick of all people wear Bruce’s cowl,” Tim snapped as he rushed into the room. “I get it, okay? You don’t want to be Batman. You never wanted to be Batman. But how could you give the mantle to him? The one person who stands against everything that Batman is?!”  
  


“I didn’t…” Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This morning had already taken a bad turn and he was yet to speak with Dick. “I didn’t give him the mantle. He took it. I didn’t even know until he was seen roaming around Gotham as Batman.”  
  


“Okay. You didn’t know.” Tim nodded but he didn’t seem convinced by the answer. “But you didn’t stop him either. He’s doing whatever the fuck he wants in B’s city and you’re doing what exactly? Sitting in the cave and reviewing footage? Don’t tell me you’re actually considering letting him remain Batman?”  
  


“He’s good,” Jason admitted, knowing that his response would only piss Tim off but he was willing to deal with his brother’s anger. “He’s better than any of us. It was like… it was like he was born to be Batman.”  
  


_ Or he trained his ass off for this.   
  
_

“He’s a killer, Jason!”   
  


“And so was I. What’s your point, Drake?” Damian asked, stepping into the room. It was as if he knew whenever someone was insulting Dick and arrived just in time to put those people in their place.   
  


“You changed. I’m not so sure he has,” Tim countered, probably more ticked off by Damian’s presence. The two of them had never gotten along before.   
  


“No. You do not believe he is capable of change because you dislike Grayson. Your personal bias clouds your judgement when it comes to him. And if we are being honest, your alpha simply cannot stand the idea that you were beaten by an omega,” Damian said, refusing to hold back any punched as usual.  
  


“How fucking backwards do you think I am, brat?” Tim demanded.  
  


“Okay! Both of you! Enough!” Jason exclaimed, already tired of this conversation. He knew full well that if they continued to fight, sooner or later, one of them would pull out a weapon and the last thing he needed was a brawl on his bedroom floor. “Tim, I know you have strong opinions when it comes to Dick but right now, with everything that is going, he is the best choice for Bruce’s position. He has trained for this. He is ready while I’m not. As for killing, he stopped doing that and now only uses non-lethal rounds.”   
  


Taking in a deep breath, Jason placed his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “I know you have a hard time believing this but Dick knows what Batman stands for. He understands that better than any of us. He won’t do anything to sully that position. And if he does, the blame falls on me for trusting him.”  
  


Unfortunately, that last bit didn’t convince Tim at all as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. There wasn’t anyone in the family who didn’t know about Jason’s affection for Dick.   
  


“Damian, I know you feel the need to defend Dick but insinuating that Tim looks down on Dick because he’s an omega is wrong. You know it is,” Jason said to the youngest of the pack. “Tim has always seen omegas as equals and has treated them with respect. And if I’m being honest, the first time he met Dick and got his ass kicked, he wouldn’t stop gushing about how cool the Red Hood was.”  
  


“Hey!”  
  


“He may bitch about Dick a lot but he also admires him a lot,” Jason concluded and finally exhaled, hoping with his heart that this discussion was over.   
  


Wrinkling his nose, Damian looked at Tim with disdain, “Maybe instead of trying to make an enemy out of Grayson, you could try and learn a thing or two from him. It would help you  _ greatly _ .”  
  


“Thanks a lot, Jay,” Tim muttered, glaring at Jason who just shrugged.   
  


“He had to know. Anyway, if you’re both done, I have to go talk to Dick,” Jason said, heading towards the door.   
  


“I still don’t agree with your decision,” Tim called out and Jason nodded.  
  


“I know,” he whispered. “I know.”  
  


With that, he headed out, hoping to bring his mate home. 

*******

Lying in the centre of his nest, Dick held onto an old t-shirt, one that still held Jason’s scent even though it was a bit faded. With his heat so close, his wolf demanded the presence of his mate, something that simply wasn’t possible. Especially given the current situation so instead, Dick tried to satisfy his omega with Jason’s scent, hoping to appease the whining and whimpering. But till now, it wasn’t working as well as he hoped. This heat was, without any doubt, going to be painful. The only consolation was that after a week, it would be over and he wouldn’t have to worry about annoying things like this for a while.   
  


Breathing in the scent, Dick sighed happily, curling up around the shirt. His mind was so muddled with thoughts and desires that he barely reacted when he heard the sound of the front door opening, expecting Damian. But as the intruder moved across the safe house, inching closer to where Dick was, their scent filled the room, making his eyes snap open. While his first instinct was to hide away the shirt, Dick knew that even if he did that, there was enough evidence in his nest to let Jason know that where his stolen clothes had gone over the years.   
  


“Uh, hey,” Jason called out from behind the door, knocking gently. “Damian said I could come to see you at the safe house. He told me how to disarm the door.”  
  


As he rambled on about things that Dick already knew, the omega sighed, sensing how nervous Jason was.  
  


“You can come in,” Dick said, forcing himself to sit up.   
  


Stepping into the room, Jason was about to say something but his words died on his lips as he stared at the state Dick’s room was in.   
  


“You…” He swallowed thickly. “Your heat is coming up.”  
  


Stating another obvious.  
  


Hugging the red t-shirt, Dick smiled, “In a few days, yeah.”  
  


“Will you… uh… will you be able to… uh… manage on your own?” Jason finally managed to finish his question as he stared at the t-shirt. He recognized it. Then he looked at the rest of the nest, noticing all his old things.   
  


“I’ll be fine,” Dick answered, amused by his reaction. Should the fact that he had things that belonged to his mate in his nest really surprise Jason? “I’ve been dealing with this on my own for years now.”  
  


“Right, right. But if you want… you could always come to the manor. It’s probably safer there,” Jason offered, his wolf demanding that Dick come home with him, that he be in a place where he would be safe.   
  


“My nest is here,” Dick pointed out. “And I don’t have the time to build a new one.”  
  


“Oh. Right. Uh… I’ll send Alf to check on you then, if you don’t mind. And since Tim is back, he can help me take care of Gotham until your… heat… is over.” Jason nodded, satisfied with the conclusion he had reached. Though his alpha disagreed.   
  


“The help would be appreciated.” Dick smiled with amusement. “Now, Jay, I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here to discuss my heat. What’s up?”  
  


Snapped out of his own thoughts that were lingering in a dangerous territory, Jason focused, trying to remember the speech that he had practised while he was at the manor, going through one sheet of paper after another because nothing he wrote down seemed satisfactory. He needed to convey his thoughts to Dick without leaving any room for misunderstandings.   
  


“I want to start by saying I’m sorry,” Jason said and Dick’s eyes widened with surprised because this was not how he expected things to go. “Over the years, every time we talked, all I’ve ever done is compare you to the person you used to be which was wrong of me. People are bound to grow up. People are bound to change and I should understand that better than anyone else. But I didn’t. I constantly judged you. I constantly tried to change you. And you didn’t deserve that.”  
  


As Jason apologized, all Dick could do was stare at him confused. This was never what he wanted. When he took on the mantle of the Red Hood, every action, every decision, when it came to Jason was taken so that he would hate Dick, so that he would have one reason after another to let him go. Being the who he was, Jason didn’t deserve to be tied down to someone like Dick. He deserved to be happy with someone who matched him. Yet here he was, holding onto Dick and he couldn’t understand why. The thought that Jason still loved him made him keen with joy. The thought that Jason still loved him broke his heart, over and over again.  
  


“You probably don’t want anything to do with me.”  
  


_ No.  
  
_

“You probably deserve better than me.”  
  


_ NO.  
  
_

“But Dickie, if you give me a chance, I’d like to get to know you. I want to do better--”  
  


Dick didn’t know when but his body had started moving as Jason spoke, every word tearing down his facade, every word forcing him to confront feelings he’d rather not think about. Today was supposed to be the end. Today was supposed to be their final goodbye so how was it that Dick was falling in love all over again. How was it that he was breaking every rule just to hold Jason close?  
  


As his hand covered Jason’s mouth, stopping him from speaking, the alpha stared at him wide-eyed, confused by his actions. Confused by the tears that trickled down Dick’s face.  
  


“How can you be so blind?” Dick asked, his free hand gripping Jason’s shoulder. “How can you look at me and still see someone you love? You think I’m the one who deserves better? Jason,  _ Jason _ , how do you not see how amazing you are? How do you not see that if I was capable of it, I would give you everything? Why do you hold onto me when all I can hold onto is my dreams?”  
  


“Dickie, your dreams, your cause, these are important things,” Jason whispered, pulling Dick’s hand away so he could speak. “Everyone has things they want from life. Everyone has dreams and sometimes, they work out. Sometimes they don’t. For you, your dream was Batman. For me, my dream was… you. And maybe things between us have changed drastically. Maybe we’re headed in different directions. But does that mean we can’t work things out? Does that mean we can’t find common ground?”  
  


“I can’t…” Dick took a step back as he shook his head. “I can’t love you and be Batman. I can’t be Batman and love you. Those things, together, it’s not possible. I have to give Batman everything. Otherwise, I’ll be just like Bruce.”  
  


Reaching out to cup Dick’s face, Jason smiled, “When I say this, I know everyone will agree, you are nothing like Bruce. You are your own person and no matter what you do, no matter who you love, that will never change.”

  
“Jason please,” Dick whispered, knowing that if Jason pushed just a little more, he’d give in. He’d fall apart right in his arms and that would be wrong. Because he could never give Jason his everything.   
  


“You don’t have to give me an answer right now,” Jason said, his voice so calming. “For now, I just want you to come home. Come back to your pack. And maybe, if someday you’re ready, you can give me a small bit of your heart. That’s all I’ll ever ask for.”  
  


Then, Jason leaned in and kissed Dick gently, the simple brush of their lips taking his breath away. They lingered in each other’s touch for as long as they could, before reality tore them apart yet again.   
  


“Let me know what you think,” Jason said.  
  


He kissed Dick’s forehead and then he was gone, so close yet so far out of reach.  
  


Dick didn’t know how long he just sat on the edge of his bed, face buried in his hands as his mind tried to make sense of everything that had happened. Usually, he was always so good at predicting things that were about to happen, knowing every outcome of every action. Yet, when Jason stepped into his room, Dick had never expected to hear the words he had today. They made his head spin. They seemed like a dream because suddenly, it was like he could have everything he wanted, his dream, his mate, his family. But he knew that there had to be a catch. Such was life.   
  


This one conversation had thrown Dick’s plan out of the loop. Now, he felt like he had to start all over again. And maybe that was what he needed to distract himself from Jason’s words, to hold him back from falling in too deep.   
  


It was then that someone knocked on his door.  
  


There were only two people who knew where Dick was and those two people never knocked. They knew how to disarm the door, they knew how to reach out to him so whoever this was, they couldn’t possibly be a friend. Grabbing one of his guns, Dick inched to the door and glanced out the peep-hole, brows furrowing when he saw who was outside.   
  


What the hell was going on today?  
  


Composing himself, lips pulled into a smile, he opened the door to greet his surprise guest.   
  


“Timothy! How can I help you tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> Next time: Tim and Dick have a talk. Dick makes a choice.


End file.
